YuGiOh Lion King 2 Style
by Magic-Rox-Girl
Summary: O.K. The story is set in Egypt 5000 years ago. A war between 2 parents drives a young boy and girl to be apart. R&R please. ch 5 up! update: 032806 IM WORKING ON IT! high school sucks
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own you-gi-oh even if I did I would buy the stock market and make a another great depression, oh and before I forget I really don't own LK2 or this story my friend tried to write but her little brother messed it up

Angel: hi I really wrote the story I gave it up to my friend. Soooo if you see the title another time don't read it!! Now onward to the story!!!

****

All throughout Egypt cheers of joy could be heard. What was the big news? Egypt's pharaoh Yami's wife had a child. It was such a joyous event. The pharaohs friends Jou and Tris (A/N Jou=Joey & Tris=Tristan) were ready to teach the baby all they knew, also they thought it was a boy.

"This is one happy event, and guess what were going to teach the little fella. And u gotta know who's going to raise him." said Jou very proudly.

Tris answered, "uh…. His parents?"

"O.K. get hypothetical and stuff, but who's going to teach him the really good stuff like how to belch, and get a girls attention?" said Jou then added, " Yep its going to be like old times just you, me, and the little guy."

The man who had been doing the ceremony chuckled and said, "It is a girl."

Jou in deep thought just, "girl." Then he and Tris yelled out, "GIRL!!!!" Then they fainted.

Another reason people were so happy because the war between lower and Upper Egypt was all most over. The only people remaining to fight the war were the followers of Heishin, the high mage that threatened to destroy the world. But no would worry about that today. Yami was especially happy and a little bit sad because his father had died a couple months before, and Yami wanted him to live to see his grandchild. His wife Shani was probably the happiest of them all. She knew that Yami loved her, but sometimes she couldn't understand him. She used to be a slave just like the people on the ground worshiping them. And now she was standing next to pharaoh, and holding his child. Then she looked at the unconscious Jou and Tris and asked her husband, "Are they going to be all right?" Yami started to laugh and said' "With how thick their skulls are I say they are going to be just fine." then they turned to go to the palace and the people cheered even more

So how was it please tell me R&R please if you don't like it tell me but go easy on me, and tell me if I should post the 2 chappie. ^_^


	2. Sneaking Out

Okay so im sorry about the great depression thing*lawers give thumbs up*. *Under my breath* "no I'll take over the world"   
  
Angel-writer 513: k' before she goes crazy lets get to the story and remember she doesn't own yu-gi-oh and I hope she never will. Or the LK2.   
  
*Mental institute comes* I'll take over the world MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAha. Oh crap!!" *runs away*  
  
  
  
7 years later  
  
Zalika (A/N Zal-ka) stood at her bedroom window wondering if she should do this. 'To sneak out is pretty risky, but not being able to go outside the palace wall is even more annoying. Then there are the lectures dad gives me every time he beats me at something.' "Well it's now or never." She said to her cat, Shadow, "I guess if I don't I will never be able to explore the lower part of Egypt. (A/n they are in some other palace near the lower part of Egypt)." So she threw a rope that her father only told her to only use in emergences, ' well this sorta like an emergency a boredom emergency.' So she started to climb down the rope when she reached the ground she thought she saw her father walking around the palace. But it was just Jou walking around cussing about priest Seto calling him a dog. ' Phew. I thought that was my dad' she thought. She climbed over the wall to get to lower Egypt (over the pyramid and through the sand trap to lower Egypt we go! Uhhh. Sorry the little voice in my head wont shut up!!! ^_^')  
  
*Ahem* when she got to the other side she immediately took off to lower Egypt.  
  
  
  
++++ Sorry short chappie gotta go to the dentist. Oh-no here he comes. EVIL DENTIST WITH HIS DRILL!!!!!!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Angel writer: -____- someone help her. Also read and review. 


	3. First Meeting part 1

****

Magic-Rox-girl: k' I'm back. Oh and now I'm going to call myself Roxy

Thank u to every one who reviewed. I feel so loved. ^______^

Angel-writer 513: what are u talkin bout u only got 1 review.

Roxy: so and I'm going to use their advice. Ok for this chapter it will be as long as I can make it. Oh and their might be a part 2. And remember I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!

+++++++++++++++

When she got to Lower Egypt she started to walk across a log, she was so busy looking around she didn't see that the log ended. She fell off the end of the log and rolled down and hit a boy on the back. Startled the boy turned around. Only then did she get a good look at him she noticed that he looked a lot like the man people described who started the war before she was born. Expect his hair was black and he was short, but he was still taller than her.' Why wont the take his eyes off me?'

++++Boys POV+++

I swear I have never seen anyone so beautiful as her. I want to just take her and hug her or even kiss her (A/N yucky).' Man what am I thinking she's from Upper Egypt.' "What are you doing here upper Lander?" (A/N don't ask -_-U). I said in a cruel voice. She started to stutter, and I tried to grab her arm. She started to jump not turning her back on me once.

+++++Zalika POV++++

' I guess he's trying to take advantage if me.' I started to jump every time he tried to grab me .I was also trying to remember the person who he looked like when all of a sudden he asked'" What are you doing?" "I'm never going to turn my back on an lower Egypter (A/N if it's even a word)." "Who told u that your DADDY?" "NO!" "Bet he did. Bet your daddy little girl. Haha. A lower doesn't need anybody. I take care of my self." he goes and sits on a rock and little does he know there's a snake under the rock. "Look out." I said. When he stumbled back he knocked the rock over and 6 more snakes popped out. He jumped on to a hill and I followed him onto the hill. When he got to the top of the hill he looked down and saw me struggling to get to the top. Then he noticed a snake about to bite me in the leg. 

R&R please if I at least get 1 review I'll post the next chapter. O.O oops I left u with cliffy well it's what I said before. If u don't know look ^ to the one that says R&R.


	4. First meeting part 2

****

Roxy: Guys please bear with me a friend of mine was killed in a car crash a couple days ago. And my whole school and me haven't got over it. If u can please pray for her family. Me nor Angel, or Yamin (if u don't know who she is click on my name) will be writing this story, but I left the responsibly 2 my little sis. I probably wont update for a while please bear with me.

Angel-Writer: ; ___; I. Just. Cant. Believe. She died. ; ____; *Takes Roxy and the two start to cry*

Alem: Hi I will be writing the story. Please if there's any way u can pray 4 her family I mean she was only 14. And her birthday was 2/13/04 and she died on 2/10/04.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_______-_____-_____-_____-______-

+++ Z POV++++

All of a sudden I felt strong hands wrap around my arm. I looked up and saw the boy pulling me up, and then I looked down and a snake about to bite me. The boy pulled me up to the top of the hill, but when I hit the top of the hill I hit him on accident and knocked him over on top of me. I was all to startled to speak. 

++++ Authors POV+++

But little did she know her father was not to far away.

+++++Yami's POV ++++

' I can't believe that low life piece of trash is on top of my daughter.' I jumped to where they were some of my warriors did the same as me. "What do you think you are doing to my daughter?" I roared in my pharaoh voice. All of a sudden a woman jumped in front of me and said back just as angry. " He did NOTHING!!!"

+++++++ Zs POV ++++++++++

My father was shocked but still said, "Sagira." Then she looked at my father still a little pissed said, "Yami." then she looked at my mother and said, "Shani." My mother said, "Sagira." Jou and Tris were riding on one horse and trying to be sarcastic, Jou said, "Jou, tris. Great now that we all know each other. GET OUT OF OUR PART OF EGYPT!!!!!!" 

" Your part of Egypt?" snarled Sagira, "These parts belonged to Heishin." My father almost yelling said, " Too know the penalty for returning to this part of Egypt." She answered, " But the child does not. However if you need your sacrifice." then she pulled her son off of on top of me and then pushed her son in front of her, and boy did he start shaking. " Take him and get out." my father answered. "Oh before I forget haven't you met my son Haku (A/N sorry its on a movie my little bro is watching Spirited Away. If u would like me to change it please tell me. And give me another name. -_-o) as I can take it your daughter has." then she looked at me, and then continued. "He was hand chosen to follow in Heishin footsteps and become king." my father didn't answer; he just walked over to me and picked me up and started to walk off. But the he turned around and said, "GET OUT NOW. This is the end of it." She smirked and curly stated, " You're wrong this is only the beginning." And with that my father and his warriors in one direction, and Sagira and Haku in another. But all I could think about was, ' I wonder what will happen to me when I get home?' 

_-_-_-_-_-@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Alem: k' so my older sis told me to tell u this. And I quote "give me some reviews and I will give u ppls a new chappie." end quote. Man is she stuck ^ or what. Well anyway R&R.

Hey if anyone says that I'm a good writer I'll kick my sis out of writing.

Roxy: I HEARD THAT!!!!

Alem: =P I love ya too. I can't believe I just said that. * Hits herself in head with notebook* 

@_@ Ouchy. Dang what's in that in that notebook? Turns upside down and a math book falls out. Oooohhh MOM sis made an 89 on a test. Oh and anything under a 90 is bad to our mother.

Roxy: I. Told. U .I'm. Not in the mood to put ^ with u 2day. *Hits Alem on the back of the head with book*

Alem: @____________@ uhhhhhhhhhh. Ouch. *(Roxy goes back into her room and starts to cry again*

Yamin: -_- hard to believe their sisters. READ& REVIEW PLZ! AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK. 


	5. Father, daughter moment

Roxy: I'm back and I'm listening to my Yu-Gi-Oh music to duel by cd. And I love it. O.O omg I got SOOOO many reviews. I love u all. And I will write all of u and take all of your advice.

Athena: thank u and meet u in the next chat room we meet in. ^_~

Jou: thank u very much and I am updating. Now. =^__^=

Higika: you're right the dubbed version sucks. And the next chappie I'll try to make Haku sound like the person he is in the movie ' spirited away'. And I have 1 sister and 4 little brothers. Poor me ;___;. Alem is the most mature out of all of the little ones. She's in 7th grade. Thank u for the advice. I'll write it more clearly so it will be easier to read. And I think no one likes the dentist. Especially since he gave me braces. But I'm smiling ^___^.

Aisha Felina: I will keep smiling 4ever cause she's in a better place.

Momijigirl: Thank u x10000000 for putting up with me all this time and for putting me on your fave author and author alert list. * Gives her Yu-Gi-Oh chibis. * I love your story keep it going.

Now I wrote this chapter during school a lunch detention better be worth it. Stupid teacher thought I was writing a note to someone. And to see what millennium items I hold check out my bio. Oh and my friend found out about this person who wants to ban anime if u want to sign the politician 

E-mail me at Frezzasprit@aol.com. K' and tell me what to write. Man I hate who ever they are.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

They got back to Upper Egypt safely (no duh). When they were right near the palace. Still in her fathers arms she jumped out of them and started to run away.

' I don't want to go back to the halls of doom.' Zalika thought. (Sounds a lot like school doesn't it. I hate school I get dizzy looking at the overhead then looking up I see colors. @_@ Whoa I'm getting dizzy now. Lol)

Yami took after his daughter and caught her. She struggled to get out of her fathers arms, but the harder she struggled the more tightly he held her. Then she got an idea she KICKED her father in the kneecap. Yami handed her over to her mother who was waiting for them near the palace. Yami looking a little mad, and amused started to rub his kneecap where Zalika shoe had kicked him. (Yes shoe not sandal if she had done that her foot would hurt.) Yami stood up again and walked over to his wife and took his child once again. This time she didn't struggle to get out of his arms. Then he started to walk off again.

" Yami?" Shani asked.

" No me and Zalika need to have a talk about sneaking off and kicking other people." He answered flatly.

Her mother gave her a look and took off with the high manges, and the warriors. Yami walked a little father and then placed her on a rock. She turned around and looked at her father and boy did he look furious. (Wouldn't u look furious if someone kicked u in the leg? Alem: u mean like u just did to me? Roxy: . Shut up. Nothing to see here. Alem: mom!! Roxy: * covers Alem's mouth with hand* nothing to see here ^___^U.) Anyway… she put an innocent look on her face. That only made him look more furious. She sighed in defeat.

" What did you think you were doing?" he asked her.

" I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to disob-" she started to say.

" That's besides the point you could've been killed today." He said very seriously.

" I know." She answered. 

" If I lost you I don't know what I would do." He said to her very nicely 

He kneeled down to the rock where Zalika was sitting, and was about to put his hand in her hair.   
(Note: she looks just like him but she has more fluffy bangs and her hair isn't so pointy. U knows where I got the idea for her look. Well I got it off of a site called Janime.biz I tell u more later.) Being the sarcastic person she is Zalika answered.

" You would make mom have another kid." She answered.

"Now why would you think that?" Yami asked half laughing

" Cause..you…um…I really don't know." Zalika answered

"Ok I understand. Now why did you kick me in the leg?" he asked

" I don't know." she answered (is that common or what!?)

" That's not an answer Zalika. As future queen." he said sternly.

" What if I don't want to be queen? Its no fun." she said turning around.

" That's almost like saying you don't want to be a Tudor (got that off the game Duelist of 

The Roses I don't own). We are part of each other." he said to his daughters back.

" Hmph." she said sarcastically.

Yami pushed his daughter off the rock and into the water. She fell in the water but she landed on her feet. Then she looked at her father and saw him laughing the way he does only around her mother and her. She started getting ticked off at him and ran over to him and took off the Crown of Egypt from his forehead. Then she took off and left her father there laughing his head off. (Hard to see a pharaoh doing that). Only then did Yami notice that his crown was gone. He saw his daughter running away. And he took off after her.

" Zalika get back here now." he yelled playfully at his daughter.

Then she put on a burst of speed and got far ahead of Yami. Yami had to fight to be able to keep up with her. When he finally reached her she was standing at a tree and looking up at a birds nest. Where a mother bird was teaching a baby bird to fly. 

" Do you think he will be able to do it?" The 7 year old child asked awed.

" Yep. I bet he will be a great flyer." he answerd his child.

Then when Zalika looked out of the corner of her eye she saw her father trying to grab the tiara she stole from him. Then she took off again.

" Zalika this is getting old." Yami said tired.

He took off again to catch her and then he noticed that she wasn't anywhere to be found. He started to worry.

" Zalika!?" he yelled.

No response.

" ZALIKA?!" he yelled once more.

All of a sudden a girl jumped out of the bushes right behind him. He noticed it was Zalika.

" Gothca." she said.

She hit her father head on and knocked him and her into the Nile River right beside them. Laughing together they hugged and Yami kissed his daughter on the forehead. He stood up and started to walk home to the palace.

" Lets go home ok." Yami said.

" K'. I'm tired." she yawned.

Then she fell asleep against her fathers' chest. And her walked off to the palace.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Roxy: EWWWW. Alem licked me.

Alem: well u should've gotten your had off my mouth u were asking for it.

Yamin: hey what happened to me I thought I was pharaoh Yami's daughter?

Roxy: u r that why they call it "FAN FICTION". Dur

Yamin: your mama

Roxy: what did u say.!!??

Yamin: u heard me.

Roxy and Yamin get into a fight over it.

Alem: she told u that she was going to tell u about Janime.biz. K' here goes go to the Website go to anime and click on fan art. And go where u want to go. Thank u and R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R plz. Bye.


	6. The lower lands

Roxy: OMG! It has been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I forgot I was an author. I mean with like my book in the works and other things. XD

Angel: What do you mean you forgot? O.o how do you forget your own sister? You crazy Harry potter loony.

Yamin: Ok. She's going to ATTEMPT to write this. She's on one of her sugar high moments. Due to the stress of pregnancy.

Roxy: ………attacks with keyboard and then types up the story

.Story. Starts. Here's..(next line down!)

They got back to the palace safe, but on the other side of Egypt. The plans were only starting to begin. They made Sagira (say it with me: Sag-er-a) even more mad than the day that Yami kicked them out of Upper Egypt. She walked mimicking every little word that Yami said to her in that encounter.

"You know the penalty," she mimicked in a high pitch voice.

Other wise her other children, Sahara and Osama (ROFL I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT!) were both training to be warriors when Sahara remembered something very important.

"Osama, weren't you supposed to be watching Haku?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, but whatever, mom wont notice the little baboon is gone," he said trying his best to sound smart.

"Mothers going to be mad! She told you to watch him Osama!" she yelled as she smacked him across the head with her wooden stick.

As soon as she was done hitting her brother, they both say their mother coming from a distance, and what looked to be Haku trying to keep up with her. His mind still trailing to the thought of the beautiful girl he had met today. He was now becoming of the age of 13 he guessed she was younger then that. From how innocent she acted. Haku didn't even notice his brother and sister when we walked past them but when Sahara slapped him with the stick he turned around and gave his attention to their mother.

"What do you think you were doing Haku! It's bad enough you don't look like us! But to go to upper Egypt and disobey me! What were you thinking?" she screamed.

"I don't know! I thought me and her could be friends! Something that I don't have down here! Because there is no one here other than the outcasts!" he yelled back with the same force.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BE FRIENDS WITH HER!" Sagira yelled with rage. "You thought that if you got to the daughter, Yami would welcome you with open arms? What an idea, what an--" she trailed off. She was coming up with a mischievous plan to finally take Yami down once and for all. And he would be bait, thanks to his own daughter. She coughed then looked back to Haku, "Your coming of 13 now. I cannot stop you, nor will I try to stop you from making a foolish mistake like the one you want to make right now." She looked at him, "Now come inside."

Haku followed her to his room with his brother and sister standing outside still play fighting. He didn't know what his mother was up to, but somehow he didn't want to know. He more he thought about her, the more he felt this burning sensation building up in his chest. He didn't know what this was. But he smiled when he thought of having a new friend. He climbed onto his bed and looked at his mother. Who, for once, had a smug expression on her face.

"Goodnight Haku. You know come to think of it, you should stay here for a couple more years. To work on your wars-men-ship," she looked at him coldly.

"I think I might do that mother, and goodnight to you too." He drifted off into a peaceful slumber. While his mother left his room and looked around at the people who were still faithful to her late husband. "Tomorrow, make sure he is trained to be the most fierce warrior in the land. We need to make a good impression on our neighbors up the Niles daughter," she said flatly.

End. Here.

Roxy: not so bad! XD I'm so pimp.

Angel: um not. What happened to the singing part Roxy?

Roxy: I haven't thought of it yet. I want it to be perfect! So I'm going to think of it later like tomorrow!

Yamin & Roxy & Angel: As always R&R!

Roxy: Cause you know we rock your socks!


End file.
